As is known, such machines leave much to be desired as regards convenience of operation, where they are used for preparing "cappuccino" white coffee. In fact, they require the intervention of an operator in order to have emulsified milk added to the coffee previously delivered into a cup, and provide the desired "cappuccino" white coffee. This evidently involves a waste of time. EP-A-195750 discloses an emulsifier device for emulsifying steam and milk.
The problem that underlies this invention is to provide a machine as specified above, which has such structural and performance characteristics as to overcome the above-noted shortcoming.